fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rei Madoka
Rei Madoka '(レイまどか, ''Madoka Rei lit: Lovely Flower) is a Dark Mage currently wandering through the world, despite being classed as a Dark Mage she doesn't have anything against the Magic Council nor has any evil intentions but was framed for mass murder in common towns by Yuu Ume which earned her the title '''Wicked Witch (邪悪な魔女, Jaakuna Majo). Though it isn't completely confirmed yet, it apears that Rei and Grimm had a romantic relationship before his amnesia. Appearance Rei is a pale skinned, large breasted young woman, she has a bags under her yellow eyes with narrow black pupils, her brown hair is quite messy and reaches to her shoulders, her face is usually seen with a wicked smile and somehow gloomy look in the eyes. Rei's usual attire consists of a two layered long white dress with long sleeves that has some pink flower decorations on several spots of the dress, the lower layer of the dress is light blue and she finishes her attire with white shoes. An alternate attire of Rei is a black sleeveless shirt, dark green pants with a black belt around her waist and black boots. Personality Rei can be simply described as a tomboyish girl who tends to tease others for her own entertainment making others feel uneasy around her and just as her title suggests she has a somewhat "wicked" personality as she has an insane laughter and a joy for seeing things burning. She is, however, quite calm despite her insane self though she is quite foul mouthed as well as rude to others no matter where she is or who she is around, the location also doesn't matter to her which is also one of the reasons why she is classed as a Dark Mage. Rei is also a big eater as she surprises people by how much food she can eat but hardly gains any weight though her current weight is unknown. Her favorite food is meat and eats it very often. She says she likes guys who are brave and aren't scared of anything which the only man she ever loved in her life is apparantly Grimm as she says that he was once scared of nothing and would do whatever he wishes no matter what it is, such as erasing his memories which is considered something that a person wouldn't ever do to himself. Rei even told Grimm about her crush on him without any sense of shame, not even a blush, though she would tease him about it very often. However, Rei does show caring for Grimm greatly despite her constant teasing towards him showing that she truly does love him, that she would even cry after seeing him again after his disapearance as well as when he forgot about her making her burst in tears, but mostly to make him look bad around the people for making her cry. Magic & Abilities Card Magic ' '(魔法の札 (マジックカード) Majikku Kādo): Rei's main form of magic is the Holder Magic which revolves around the use of Magic Cards which Rei shows many uses with thus making it her most used Magic. She says she has atleast more than 200 cards for her to use though she lost most of them or sold them. *'Bomb Card': Just as the name implies, this card explodes upon contact but only after Rei activates it, she can also make like a time bomb by giving it a few minutes until it explodes instead of letting it explode upon contact which can dangerous for her as well. The explosion from the card isn't very strong but it can still break down a wall and cause severe damage from point blank range. (Unnamed) *'Vacuum Card' (真空カード, Shinkū Kādo): Once this card is activated, the picture of the black orb on the card becomes realistic and acts like a vacuum that absorbs magical power from other mages aside Rei. *'Trap Card' (トラップカード, Torappu Kādo): When someone touches this card it immediately stops their movements for atleast a minute. It doesn't affect Rei because she is the one casting the spell. *'Projectile Cards': Rei can throw one or more cards at once as projectiles that are said to be sharper than a knife and can easily cut through human flesh. (Unnamed) *'Light Card': A card that can shine an extremely bright light or fire a large light blast, it is mostly useful at night times when its very dark outside. (Unnamed) *'Healing Card': A very useful card that heals nearly any wound as long as it is not too lethal or deep. There are several ways of using this card, the most common is for Rei to put the card like a band aid on a wound and make it will very quickly, it can also simply pass through a wound and it will be healed immediately depending on how serious it isn't. (Unnamed) Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Rei's common use with Telekinesis is to simply push her opponents away from her or cause them severe pain by creating force around their head which can be very affective. She doesn't apear to have any other kind of use for this magic aside from the usual normal use for it such as getting a far awya object closer to her when she can't reach it and doesn't want to stand up. *'Air Bomb': By condensing the air in a certain area, Rei can create a small orb of air that can simply pop similar to a bubble but if Rei condensed a big air orb into a small one then she can make it create a small impact whenever she wishes. Rei has shown being capable of creating these air bombs inside other peoples' body since it also contains air but with less effect since she can't determine the size of what she can't see. (Unnamed) *'Air Shield': In a similar manner to the Air Bomb, Rei condenses the air but in a different form to create square shaped shield made out of condensed for protection, yet the shield is extremely weak and can be broken from one hit but is still strong enough to protect Rei from any damage. (Unnamed) Telepathy (念話 Terepashī): Rei mainly uses this magic to communicate from far away distances with Grimm or other people, she also uses it to read other peoples mind and harrass them about it later for her own enjoyment. Reflector (屈折 Rifurekutā lit. Refraction): Rei displays very little use for this magic which is merely for defending against enemy attacks and reflecting them back at them, she doesn't apear to be capable of creating illusions since she has never once tried to do that. She does however use it to become invisible or hover in mid air. *'Noise Reflection': Rei can reflect the sound around her and make it not reach her which can be considered being deff but she can cancel that affect whenever she wishes and hear again. (Unnamed *'Storm Reflection': By reflecting the sand and dust around her, Rei can create a sandstorm replica and use it to attack her enemies and even cause them some severe cuts by the dust particles. (Unnamed) Jutsu Shiki (術式 Jutsu Shiki): By writing ruins in a certain area, Rei is capable of creating large magical barriers around a certain area to block an enemy from going in or out of the area, it is also very useful for protection. Similar to Freed Justine, she also puts her own rules on the barriers to allow passing through, yet her rule is apparantly much more evil aside from the one Freed used which is "Those who kiss someone of the same gender for a whole minute on the lips may exit the area safely" which she does for he own enjoyment as she always does. Master Markman: While not using any firearms, Rei can still throw her projectile cards at her enemies with great precision and accuracy which helps with long range attack from dangerous enemies that specialize in close range attacks. Even with her other cards that she throws at her enemies, Rei rarely ever misses her target and can also use knives or anything else that can be thrown at her enemy. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Rei possesses great skill in close combat being capable of even defeating Grimm on her own though it should be noted he is never serious when fighting her though he does try to defend himself from her, she mainly specializes in playing dirty even in the midst of battle as she would pull whatever trick she can to win a fight. Immense Strength: Despite apearing fragile, Rei's most frightening trait is her abnormal strength that even Grimm himself fears as she can easily break down an entire wall by simply throwing her enemy at it. Rei's punches can send her enemy crashing into a building and her grip is hard to escape. Enhanced Agility & Reflexes: A more suiting natural skill to her apearance is Rei's great agility, reflexes and stamina in battle as she can easily dodge an attack heading towards her and counter attack immediately after. She can perform some acrobatic moves in certain areas that have walls or branches etc. Trivia *Rei's apearance is based on Misaka WORST from To Aru Majutsu no Index. *Ironically, the meaning for Rei's name, "Lovely Flower", doesn't really match her personality nor apearance mainly because of her tomboyish behavior yet it does match the pink flowers on her dress. *Rei's title is a reference for the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. *Rei is the female protagonist within Restart. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Dark Mage Category:Female Category:Characters